


Disney Meets AO3 Tags

by afterandalasia



Series: afterandalasia's Manips [9]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Mulan (1998), Pocahontas (1995), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Tangled (2010), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Manip, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Questionable Humor, Tumblr: ao3tagoftheday, Tumblr: ao3tags, Tumblr: fandomsmeetao3tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: Some of the fun AO3 tags I've seen quoted online... only with a bit of a Disney twist.(Chapter one is multifandom. Chapter two is Frozen-specific.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from [ao3tags](http://ao3tags.tumblr.com/) and [ao3tagoftheday](http://ao3tagoftheday.tumblr.com/). Caps from Disney Screencaps, now [Animation Screencaps](https://animationscreencaps.com/).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Frozen-specific set of tags.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
